Chun-Li
Chun-Li is a video game character created by Capcom. She is part of the Street Fighter series. Backstory In the Street Fighter series Chun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent death of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher of hers and friend of her father, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father—the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and basically makes quick work of her, then flies away, laughing at her and telling her if she attacks him again he will kill her just like he did her father. With tears in her eyes, Chun-Li swore vengeance. Chun-Li teamed up with an United States Air Force member, Charlie, to try to track and take down Shadaloo. She then ran into someone she would not have expected at all. It was Charlie's good friend and fellow lieutenant, Guile. Telling Guile he should not get in over his head and to leave the two be, Chun-Li learns he has orders to bring Charlie back. Attempting to use force to stop him, she instead finds herself defeated; nonetheless, she insists that she and her partner be left alone, to which Guile replies that he will never abandon friends in need. Eventually, learning that Bison tricked the Air Force into cancelling the planned bombing of the main Shadaloo base, she rushed over to the two soldiers to tell them they were tricked and would have to destroy the base on their own. Chun-Li proceeded to plant bombs about the base as Charlie and Guile headed inside to destroy the Psycho Drive, but Guile then came rushing out, grabbing Chun-Li and telling her Charlie had urged both of them to get away. Along the way, Chun-Li saw a young girl escaping with several others (who turned out to be Cammy leading the dolls away from the base). Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Interpol and Chun-Li managed to shut down much of the evil crime empire. Chun-Li received an invitation to the second World Warrior tournament, and discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. The outcome of this tournament is not clear. There has been no definitive answer as of yet, although regardless of the outcome, Bison himself finally falls at the hands of Ryu's nemesis Akuma. Having made her peace, she continued her work as a police officer, and retired from mainstream street fighting to teach young children martial arts after taking down Shadaloo for good. Urien kidnapped a young girl for his scientific projects and Chun-Li manages to catch up to him. Challenging him, she does her best to fight him and Urien, impressed by his opponent's fighting spirit, agrees to let the child go. Since then, Chun-Li has continued to raise her adopted kids. In-Game Story In one of the extra opening, Chun-Li is seen on a helicopter which approaching a seemingly S.H.I.E.L.D's airship headquarters. Doctor Doom is seen destroying the airship, and attacks Chun-Li who is on the helicopter, until suddenly Super Skrull pulls her helicopter down. She jumps from the helicopter with the pilot, and at the same time Captain America comes and protect her from crashing helicopter. In further opening, she appears from mid-air with Zero, preparing herself from another attack from the villains. Gameplay Chun-Li is the original fast character in the Street Fighter series, utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (Street Fighter 2 mainly) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and E.Honda but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player. Chun-Li was one of the few characters to be able to air dash pre. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Attacks *'Spinning Bird Kick' - While upside-down, she does a split and flies towards the opponent by spinning her legs in a 360-degree fashion similar to a helicopter's blades. Support Attacks *'α (Projectile): Kikoken' (Chi Ray Fist) - Fires a chi blast from her hand. *'β (Anti-Air): Tenshokyaku' (Ascension Kicks) - Rotary kicks aimed upward. Can also be used in midair. *'γ (Expansion): Hyakuretsukyaku' (One-Hundred Rending Legs)' '- Her trademark move, performs rapid kicks at lightning speed that can also be done in midair. Air ripping effects are colored light violet. Hyper Combos *'Kikosho' (Chi Ray Palm)' (Level 1) -' By gathering the full force of her ki in her palms, Chun-Li will release a omni-directional sphere of energy that not only hits anything in front of it, but also shields Chun-Li from attacks. After it finishes she wil be exhausted and slightly slump. *'Hoyokusen' (Phoenix Wing Fans)' (Level 1) -' Chun-Li rapidly kicks the enemy with a flurry of kicks, the last one launching the opponent into the air. Super Art from SFIII: 3rd Strike. Air ripping effects are colored light violet. Can cancel the final hit of the attack with a super jump to start air combos/aerial raves. *'Shichisei Ranka' (Seven Star Rioting Flowers)' (Level 3)' - Chun-Li uses a Spinning Bird Kick that launches the enemy into the air. She will then do several spins vertically with the last one having an explosion of flowers appearing. Before the enemy lands, Chun-Li smashes the enemy into the ground with a leg drop. A reworked version of one of Chun-Li's Super Arts from SFIII: 3rd Strike. Theme Song 300px Chun-Li's theme is a remix of her classic China Stage from Street Fighter 2. Trivia *In game, she has a crush on or at least an attraction to Thor, if she beats him she describes him as "Her type of guy", meeting all her requirements of tall, blonde and handsome. *Her in-game rival is Captain America, as seen in Gallery mode that she is in fight with Captain America. *In Comic-Con 2010, she was confirmed with Doctor Doom, Super Skrull and Trish. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Laura Bailey'' ''will reprise her role as Chun-Li, from'' ''Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV, '''and '''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind *In Japanese, Fumiko Orikasa '''will reprise her role as Chun-Li, from '''Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind, '''and '''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. *In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li's Alternate Colors are her red SFII alternate color, her black SFIII alternate, and her white SFIII alternate. * She is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. She is also one of 3 fighters that has appeared as a playable character since X-Men vs. Street Fighter. * Chun-Li's ending involves her catching and interrogating Wilson Fisk better known as The Kingpin. Artwork Mvc2-chun-li.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes ChunLi.JPG|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of the Super Heroes 714424-chunli.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter 839048-492fe12651545.jpg|Tatsunoko vs Capcom chunli-noscale.jpg|Chun-Li's Alternate Costumes Chun-Li_(XvSF).JPG|X-Men vs Street Fighter Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment